


Cease to resist, given my good-bye

by SofteDisworl



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofteDisworl/pseuds/SofteDisworl
Summary: Green, and the sea.





	Cease to resist, given my good-bye

     It’s the deep teal of the waves that draws Green, originally. It’s not like he hasn’t seen a large body of water before; Pallet’s right near the coast, after all, but the waves there are a dull blue hue. Standing on Kanto’s eastern shore, though, the sea is a powerful churn of clashing blue and green, the sun’s light shimmering on the surface in crystals. It’s a beautiful enough sight, but even more there’s a sense of freedom from surfing along it on golduck’s back. 

     The waves fold with his path, and he skates on an endless expanse of teal. The air is fresh and he’s greeted by a cool breeze at his back as he cuts through the water. Aside from coming across pokémon and testing his strength against them, it’s the flow of moving through the infinite sea that keeps him at sea for hours. The light bobs across the tips of the waves as he flies across them, and where it hits it colours the water green. Being out here lets his mind empty of constant strategies and the endless push to improve. It’s only him, the soft sounds of the water, and the blue, blue sky.


End file.
